KINKtober2016 EreriRiren (NSFW)
by hidansbabe530
Summary: These are my entries for KINKtober!
1. Day One: Spanking!

**Here's my next 'event' I guess you could say! Here is my entry for Day One of Kinktober! Sorry I'm late! And sorry if it's a little more fluff that kink.**

Eren had his arms crossed as he glared at Levi. The older man was sitting in his chair, drinking tea like nothing was wrong in the world. But oh, there was.

"Did you really have to do that?" Eren asked.

"Do what?" Levi asked back, raising a perfectly trimmed brow. Eren sighed. He loved Levi. He really did. But this was not okay.

"My coffee." Eren growled, pointing to the empty coffee pot sitting on the drying rack. "Why did you dump it down the drain?" Levi looked to Eren with a look of disgust.

"It's been sitting in there since 8 this morning." Levi stated. Eren growled.

"It's barely even noon, Levi!" Eren snapped out. Maybe Eren shouldn't be angry about this, but he was stressed out. He had a paper due at the end of the week, and today was the only time he had free to work on it. The coffee was keeping him awake and focused. And he wasn't going to bother brewing another pot if Levi was going to dump it down the drain.

"It's disgusting, Eren." Levi snapped back, placing his teacup down.

"I don't dump your kettle when you haven't had tea in four hours!" Eren was beginning to get irrationally angry, as always. He was now standing in front of Levi, Levi already standing in his face.

"That's because it's water, and I won't forget it's there!" Levi hissed. Eren growled.

"Fine, whatever!" And Eren turned and marched back to his room. Not his and Levi's room. HIS room. The room he had when he first moved in with Levi when the college junior was looking for a cheap place to live that wasn't the dorms. It still had Eren's things, but he was only there for homework and getting clothes. But when he slammed his door and rattled the walls, it was a little sign.

Levi was sleeping alone tonight. Unless he apologized. Did he need to? Probably not. But in Eren's mind, Levi had done a great injustice. He could have asked first instead of just doing so. He could have done so, then started brewing Eren a fresh batch if he was that pissy about Eren drinking old coffee. He could have poured it into one of the larger thermoses Eren had and left it alone for Eren to deal with as needed. But no, the fucker poured the coffee out, washed everything, then brewed himself tea. WITHOUT OFFERING EREN ANY! No, Eren wasn't a huge tea drinker, but he could drink it without any problems.

"Eren?" Levi's voice came through later that night. Eren sighed. He had calmed down from their stupid spat, and though he did feel bad for yelling at Levi, he was still a little bitter about not having the coffee to help him focus.

"Yeah?" Eren called back. Levi opened the door slowly, peeking in to make sure Eren wasn't still angry, before entering fully. Eren has been known to throw things when he was mad. Nothing breakable, but a book to the face is never fun.

"You calmed down?" Levi asked as he walked in, Eren's mug in hand. Eren's eyes zeroed in on it. "Yes, it's coffee. I know you need to get your paper done today." Levi said as he put the cup on Eren's little anime coaster. Eren smiled as he got out of his chair and hugged Levi.

"Thanks babe." Eren said while nuzzling the top of Levi's hair.

"So you'll come sleep with me tonight?" Levi asked, a little bit of hopefulness slipping into his otherwise bored tone. Eren chuckled a little and hummed.

"Maybe. I'm still a little upset though." Eren teased a little.

"What? You want an apology?" Levi asked, rolling his eyes. Eren hummed.

"Or a promise you won't do it again." Eren said, batting his eyes lightly.

"You're a brat." Levi deadpanned. "Why don't you just bend me over and spank me while you're at it?" Levi blushed lightly at having made that comment, looking very much like he both wanted it to happen, and like he wished he never said it. Eren may be oblivious sometimes, but the way Levi shifted his feet and tried to get out of Eren's arms were clear signs to something Levi wanted, and Eren smirked.

"Levi, do you have a spanking kink?" Eren asked. Levi quickly shook his head, but moaned as Eren's hand landed heavily on his jean clad ass. "I think that's a yes." Eren purred. He gently pulled on Levi's hand, sitting in his little office chair and pulling Levi next to him. "I think a spanking would be perfect, don't you?" Eren asked, watching as Levi blushed.

"I really fucking hate you sometimes." Levi said, but moved to lay himself across Eren's lap. Eren stopped him. "What?" Levi asked. Eren motioned to his pants, and Levi groaned, pulling them down to his knees before draping himself over Eren. "Happy?" Levi groaned.

"Peachy." Eren said before delivering a soft slap. Levi barely even noticed. "Count for me. I'm thinking 20 should be enough." Eren grinned as he slowly increased the strength in his swing, listening as the sound of flesh on flesh contact got louder, as well as Levi's gasps and cries. What really got Eren, was the hardness pressing against his thigh. But he couldn't help but wonder if Levi could feel his cock pressing against the shorter man's hip.

"Twenty!" Levi cried, his body tensing as he shivered with the blow to his backside. Eren hummed as he gently rubbed the smartened flesh of his boyfriend's ass.

"We're sleeping in here tonight. Think you can go lay face down on the bed?" Eren asked Levi softly. "I'm going to go grab some aloe to rub into your skin to help cool it down." Levi hid the fond smile as he maneuvered himself to Eren's bed.

 **Awkward everywhere! Bare with me please!.**


	2. Day Two: Dirty Talking

**I'm going to try and make up for last chapter, so today we're going to dive in head first! Oh, and none of these chapter make a cohesive stories. It's literally smut for the sake of smut.**

Eren and Levi panted as they pushed against each other, trying to get as close as possible, to remove as much as quickly as possible. Levi slammed Eren into the wall, leaning up to whisper into his ear.

"You think you're finally ready for my ass? Ready to feel it wrapped around you're fat cock?" Levi said, grabbing Eren's hard member. "I am. Can't wait to feel it spread me wide for you." Eren moaned. Dirty talking was Eren's weakness. Levi was great at it, and didn't seem to have a problem going into perverse detail on how he was going to pound Eren into the bed during their earlier sexual escapades. But today was the first time Eren would be topping.

"Come on then, finger me. Make sure I'm nice and ready for your cock." Levi said as he pulled Eren on the bed with him, handing the lube to Eren like Levi had this all planned already. Which he probably did, the slick sex god. Eren nodded, quickly slicked up his fingers before prodding at Levi's entrance. "Come on Eren." Levi sassed. "I'm not a virgin. Finger me. I want to feel you pressing against my prostate." Eren moaned again as he began to do as Levi asked. One finger turned to two, two to three, and Levi was moaning as he thrust his hips back down onto Eren's hand.

"You think you're ready Levi?" Eren asked. He sucked at dirty talking. He knew that. He had tried once. Once, because just hearing himself try made him go soft, and it took Levi telling Eren how he was going to spear him with his dick until Eren screamed to get Eren back into it.

"Yes." Levi hissed. "You're fingers are amazing, but I need your cock." Eren grabbed the condom Levi had under the pillow. Once Eren was covered and lubed, he began to push into Levi. The shorter man moaned softly. Levi loved the burn of bottoming, but the dominance of topping. But he had promised Eren the reigns today. Next time, Levi WILL be riding Eren.

"Oh God." Eren panted once he bottomed out. "You're fucking tight." Eren breathed out.

"Damn it Eren." Levi said. "You're huge. But fucking perfect. You're cock feels so good. Is my ass everything you've wanted?" Levi teased. He pulled Eren down a little, so that he could whisper in Eren's ear. "Is it tight around you? Hot, warm, wet." Levi rolled his hips a little, causing Eren to shiver. "And my ass is all yours. You can pound me into the bed, make me scream for you. You could take me slow, drive me crazy for your cock, make me beg for more. Come on Eren, fuck me." Eren groaned as his hips just began to slam into Levi. The moans got loud, and became even louder when Eren shifted and began to hit Levi's prostate.

"Fuck yes!" Levi moaned out, moving his legs over Eren's shoulders. "Bend me in h-half. F-Fuck me like you me-an it." Levi stuttered out. Eren moaned before reaching down and wrapping his hand around Levi's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Levi's back arched, and after a few more minutes, came all over himself. Eren was almost there, he was close, but needed one final push.

"Eren, come on. More, fuck me more. Fuck me till I can't walk stria-ght. I want to the feeling of your cock engraved into my ass." And that was it, Eren was coming with a high pitched whine, collapsing on Levi soon after, the two panting hard.

"I'm so fucking glad you get off on my dirty talk." Levi said. Eren smiled shyly.

"Me too."

 **Sorry it's so short.**


	3. Day Three: Public

**And I'm late on writing day 3. Sorry about that! But better late than never, right? So here's day 3: Public**

"Eren!" Levi snapped as Eren pushed Levi up against a tree along the path they were on. They had been taking a walk on one of the parks many paths. Just a nice little date, something different from the usual take out sit in's watching TV or movies, or going out to a semi-nice franchise restaurant, with something a little flashier every so often. Levi just wanted some time with Eren. Something nice!

Not that the way Eren was sucking on his pulse point wasn't nice. It was. There was one problem. THEY WERE IN PUBLIC! Yes, they've done hand jobs and blow jobs in restaurant bathrooms. They fucked in Erwin's bed at a party. But they've never done anything in a place so open.

"Eren." Levi snapped again as Eren's hands grabbed the shorter man's hips and pulled them, grinding his hardened length against Levi, waking up Levi's own dick.

"Come on Levi. Please?" Eren breathed. Levi let out a deep breath.

"I am not fucking you against a tree." Levi stated. Eren shrugged.

"Fine, but can I at least suck your cock?" Eren asked. Levi groaned. He had a thing for Eren's mouth. He wasn't sure what, but at the offer of getting his dick surrounded in that amazingly talented wet heat, Levi gave in.

"Fine, but if we get caught, you're on the couch for a month and cleaning the house to my standards everyday." Levi threatened. Eren didn't seem to care as he dropped to his knees and pulled Levi's out of his pants, smiling as he saw how hard Levi had gotten.

"No problem. I'll have you coming in three minutes." Eren smirked. Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm holding you to that." And Eren went straight to swallowing Levi whole. Levi grunted as Eren then started to bob quickly, using all his tricks to get Levi to cum. Tracing the vein running up Levi's cock with his tongue, sucking the head, hallowing his cheeks, sucking hard, and then Levi's head was so gone that he wouldn't be able to tell you what else.

"Fuck." Levi groaned as he came down Eren's throat, with no warning. Eren didn't choke, just swallowed what Levi gave and stood, licking what had dripped out, before tucking Levi back in and grabbing his hand.

"Come on. I think the ice cream stand at the opening of the park is still open." Eren said happily. Levi rolled his eyes. His brat was a special one. He wasn't going to tell Eren that he had seen Armin and Erwin heading their way in the middle of the spontaneous blow job. The brunet would find out when he returned to his shared apartment tonight.

 **That was fun! Never written public sex before. Sorry, btw, that it's only oral. *shrugs.* Oh, and I'm skipping Days 4 and 5, which are Bukake and Humiliation respectively!**


	4. Day Six: Size Differnce

**A reminder that I skipped day 4 (Bukake) and day 5 (humiliation). I'm really behind! Sorry everyone! I haven't had time to sit down and write all my entries up! But I hope I will soon.**

Levi was blessed with a sassy and witty personality, strength, and looks. He was not blessed with height. And unfortunately, that lack of height reflected the size of his penis. Levi was small, and though he never let that get to him, it was a short coming, no pun intended.

Eren, on the other hand, was sex on legs. Blessed with looks, a kind, caring personality that was easy to light up with 'righteous anger', strength, and a cock most would drool over. Where Levi lacked, Eren had plenty.

And it embarrassed Levi how turned on that made him. He never thought he'd be a size queen. But he was, and Eren was perfect to fulfil that role for him. Like right now.

"Fuck!" Levi moaned as he felt Eren pressing into him, stretching his ass to fit around the massive girth.

"You okay?" Eren panted, holding back from just drilling into Levi.

"Peachy." Levi tried to deadpan, but at the feeling of Eren continuing to push in, failed as it turned breathy. Once Eren was seated, Levi shivered in delight. The burn of stretching around Eren was the height of Levi's sexual pleasure. As Eren started to thrust, Levi moaned loudly, encouraging Eren to be rougher, to give Levi more. And Eren did.

Once Levi's prostate was thoroughly ravaged in pleasure, he came, Eren cumming shortly afterwards. As they lay next to each other, Eren moved down and took Levi's small, limp dick into his mouth and began to suck.

"Fuck, Eren." Levi growled, the over stimulation making him squirm a little.

"Sorry Levi. You know how much I love your dick." Eren said with a shy smile. And that was true. Eren loved giving head, but he had an atrocious gag reflex. Levi was the only man he'd found that he can put their whole dick in his mouth without choking and throwing up.

"At least swing your ass up here so I can suck yours too." Levi said as he rolled his eyes.


	5. Day Seven: Creampie

**So I've never intentionally written Creampie before, had to look it up, so if this is weird, just... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.**

"Levi!" Eren screamed as Levi hit his prostate again and again, hands gripping the headboard as he thrust back on Levi's cock. It was the end of school, and Eren and Levi were celebrating another year of stress gone by, by fucking each other's brains out. They'd been at it for hours, switching back and forth, and Eren was sure he wouldn't be able to do another round of sex in either position.

And when Levi reached around to help finish Eren off, Eren was gone. Climaxing with a loud scream and shudder. That's when he felt Levi cum, filling him completely. When Levi pulled out, Eren could feel Levi's cum dripping out of his ass and down his legs. He moaned softly as he heard Levi moan a little louder.

"Fuck, that's hot." Levi muttered, leaning forward to clean Eren by eating his own semen from the brunet's ass.

"Levi." Eren whimpered. Well, looks like he could go another bottom round.

 **That was weird... but I hope you all like it anyways! Sorry it's so short.**


	6. Day Eight: LatexLeather

**And here we go with Day 8 (holy fuck I'm behind) Latex/Leather. I'm gonna take the Leather route on this, so I hope you all enjoy!**

Eren was staring at the pair of gloves Levi had just placed on the table. They were leather, and looked brand new, though Eren knew better because he first met Levi when he had accidentally knocked into the shorter man's motorcycle three months before, and they looked the same they had then.

After said incident, Eren someone managed to snag Levi's number, and have been going on date since. Not quite official, though there have been many make out sessions on Levi's motorcycle. And if Eren's hands had run across Levi's leather jacket a little more frequently, or his legs brush against Levi's leather knee high boots, or eyes stared a little too long on Levi's spiked leather choker, the shorter man has yet to mention anything.

Eren and Levi were currently meeting up for lunch in a cafe they frequented often. Levi liked their tea, and Eren was friends with the owner and got discounts on everything (also helped that he worked there as well).

"Shift almost over?" Levi asked as he got comfortable in his chair.

"Yea. I have an hour and a half left to go. Why?" Eren asked, smiling and ordering when Connie came over to take their order. Once gone, Levi spoke again.

"Was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight." Levi said nonchalantly. Eren stared at Levi for a few seconds, blinking slightly before his mind delved into pure sin.

 _Levi's leather clad hands slipped down Eren's back, slowly slipping between his cheeks and teasing the pucker hidden there. The cold lube that had been applied earlier causing Eren to shiver, the absent heat of flesh causing Eren to moan softly, increasing in volume as Levi began to-_

"Eren!" Levi said, a little louder than he normally would and snapping his fingers in Eren's face. He was obviously annoyed. Eren jumped, letting out a squeaking and almost falling out of his chair.

"S-Sorry. What was that?" Eren asked, trying to keep his eyes on Levi on not the choker around the motorcyclist's neck.

"I said I got a new game I thought your childish ass would be interested in." Levi's annoyance soon turned into slight amusement. "However, it seems you were thinking of something a little more mature." Levi smirked as Eren blushed.

"W-Well I-" Eren tried, but failed to try to form any coherent sentence, let alone thought. Levi shrugged.

"I mean, we can do whatever you want. I just thought we'd continue to move steady. But if you wanna jump in bed, I won't judge." Eren bit his bottom lip a little bit. Levi leaned forward. "I might even keep my gloves on for you." He whispered, smirk widening, before he leaned back as Connie brought their food.

"Here you guys go- Eren, you okay man? You're all red." Then Connie snickered. "And the food's not that good, so you can wipe the drool off your chin." Eren snapped out of his second sexual fantasy and looked to his food after wiping his mouth with a napkin. Connie left and Eren looked up to Levi.

"When did you-?"

"When I saw you pitch a tent when I offered to let you wear my jacket last week because you were a dumbass and forgot yours." Levi answered, still smirking. Eren stayed red, shifting in his seat a little.

"Would... Would you really leave your gloves on?" Eren asked. Levi nodded.

"I'll need to buy a new pair for my bike afterwards, but sure." Levi leaned forward again. "I might even let you come help me pick my new pair out, if you behave later." Eren nodded so quickly he thought his head was gonna roll off.

 **Boom! I actually really like this one! Probably my fav to write so far.**


	7. Day Nine: Asphyxiation

**So here I am with Day 9. I'm going to downplay the Asphyxiation. So we're doing choking, but not hardcore. Does that make sense? Well either way, someone's choking on cock this chapter.**

Levi went down on Eren's cock over and over again. He loved the feeling of his boyfriend's dick on his tongue, down his throat. _Choking him_. He went down until Eren's tip hit the back of his throat, and he stayed there for a few seconds, sucking as well as he could, before he couldn't breath and needed to pull back for air. Panting as he licked at the tip, doing smaller bobs until he could go down again.

"Levi, take it easy." Eren panted out, just as out of breath as Levi. "You're going to choke." Levi looked up to Eren with a smirk, eyes partially lidded and cheeks pink.

"That's the point." Levi said before swallowing Eren whole again. It took Eren a few more seconds than normal to understand what Levi meant, and a pleasant chill went down his spine. When Levi pulled back from his previous deep throat, Eren grabbed a fistfull of the shorter man's hair.

"You wanna choke?" Eren asked. Levi looked up, moaning at the look in Eren's eyes. Levi managed a small nodded before Eren was shoving his cock back in his mouth. "Then choke." Levi managed a muffled moan, shivering with the feeling. "Tap my thigh when you need air." Eren said, a little gentler, and Levi's dick throbbed.

He tapped Eren's thigh, Eren releasing the pressure, but not Levi's hair, allowing the ravenet to pull off and breath in deep, tears at his eyes and saliva dripping from his mouth. It would usually disgust Levi, but with the knowledge of why we was in such a debauched state, kept a small smile on his face, before he went back down on Eren with the brunet's help.

 **That felt good. Now, I'm skipping over day 10: Edgeplay. So I'll meet you back at Day 11: Sadism/Masochism. *rubs hands together while smirking evilly***


	8. Day Eleven: SadismMasochism

**S-S-S & M-M-M. Too excited to write this shit. Like seriously.**

Levi was in the middle of doing dishes away when he felt hands suddenly grab onto his biceps, tight and painful, sending a pleasant shiver straight down his back and straight up his cock.

"Levi." He felt breathed against his ear before it was nipped. It was Eren, Levi's husband, of course.

About five years ago they had met at a BDSM club. Eren wanting to find someone to healthily release his more aggressive sexual nature on, and Levi to find someone to make him feel alive. Eren wanted to be able to let go with his partner, someone who wouldn't look at him weird if he left a few more bruises than normal because he got too rowdy or rough. Levi wanted someone to pull him out of his emotional rut, having come from the slums, being 'safe' wasn't his thing, and he felt more real when he felt pain.

They matched up perfectly. So when Eren grabbed a handful of Levi's hair and pulled a little harder than necessary, Levi moaned, rubbing back against the erection pressed against his ass.

"Color?" Eren growled. He never wanted to take things too far, and Levi was fine with that.

"Green." He panted out. He felt Eren smirk into his skin, before tripping Levi and pushing him to the floor, crawling ontop of him and pressing one of his knees into Levi's shoulders, a foot next to Levi's head.

"Ready?" Eren asked as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his erection. Levi nodded before having Eren press his cock into his mouth. As Eren thrust into Levi's mouth, he rolled onto his hands and knees, getting a better angle. Once satisfied, Eren pulled out and crawled down to Levi, making sure they were face to face. "Color?"

"Green." Levi panted out, shivering pleasantly. Eren nodded before getting down and beginning to leave love bites, slowing removing Levi's dish washing apron and button up shirt. Eren moved down with the exposed flesh, pausing to bite at Levi's nipples, pinching and twisting until he was satisfied, checking Levi's color the entire way.

When Eren made it to sucking on Levi's cock, he'd nibble at the tip, drag his teeth along the length, and run his nails down Levi's thighs, causing Levi to cry out and squirm with need.

"Eren!" Levi cried out. The feeling on Eren's teeth slowly closing at his base had Levi shooting into Eren's mouth. The brunet pulled back and smirked, licking a stray drop.

"I didn't say you could come Levi." Eren said darkly. Levi swallowed deeply.

"Green."

"Good." Eren flipped Levi over onto his hands and knees, pulling his pants off the rest of the way, leaving the ravenet completely bare. Eren grabbed the olive oil, covering his fingers, before beginning to finger Levi open. "How many fingers?"

"Two." Levi panted out. Eren gently rubbed Levi's hips with his clean hand.

"You sure? How about full prep with two and a little with three? I don't want to hurt you too much." Eren said. Levi nodded. He didn't care anymore. He wanted Eren. Eren gave an affirmative huff before working one finger in quickly, before switching to two. One Levi had just become accustomed to two, Eren began to put in a third one.

"Eren." Levi whined. Eren laughed, pausing at the second knuckle before pulling his fingers out and using the oil to get his cock ready.

"When your ass hurts later-"

"I think that's the point." Levi panted out, pushing back and gasping when Eren's tip slipped in. "Green, fuck me." Levi moaned. Eren's hands latched onto Levi's hips before thrusting forward, sheathing himself fully in one stroke, and then falling into a rough pace. His hands tightened around Levi's hips, leaving perfect bruises against the pale skin, which he quickly fell to biting, leaving lovebites everywhere, overlapping healing bites and bruises alike from previous couplings like this one.

Eren leaned forward and grabbed onto Levi's wrists, pulling back harshly, pulling Levi further onto his throbbing cock, causing Levi to call out.

"Fuck!" Levi moaned, Eren drilling into his prostate. A few more rough thrusts, and Levi was cumming all over the kitchen floor. Once he was spent, Eren let go of Levi's arms, allowing the spent man to drop to the floor, mewling at the overstimulation as Eren's hands returned to Levi's hips, raising them and pushing Levi's face into the floor, just missing his mess. Once Eren came, he pulled out carefully, rearranging Levi's limbs and putting him away from the mess they had made.

"Color?"

"Green." Levi panted with a satisfied smile. Eren smiled as he stood, washing his hands quickly before hurrying to their bedroom to get their massage lotion heating and bathtub started to clean Levi up. Once Eren returned, he smiled sweetly at how boneless Eren looked.

"Hey, come here." Eren said. Levi turned to him before giving a little scowl.

"You left your clothes on this time." He pointed out. Eren chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Eren picked Levi up and headed to the bathroom to put Levi in the tub. "And since I interrupted you doing the dishes, I'll do them, clean the floor, and do the laundry will you relax, alright? I think you deserve a nap after that one." Eren said with a smile. Levi hummed as he leaned against Eren.

"Sounds good to me." Levi said. That was another thing about Eren. The sadistic bastard would not leave Levi alone until he had given the masochist proper aftercare.

 **Oh god. I was so excited, and then I was like 'Wait, toys isn't until day 30, the fuck am I going to do this without toys?' I think I did good though! And by the way, Day 12, Master/Slave, is going to be in this chapters universe. Day 11 and Day 12 will be the ONLY chapters that have any 'story' connection kay? Kay.**


	9. Day Twelve: MasterSlave

**Welcome to Day 12 of KINKtober: Master/Slave. I'll be using the term Servant though, so I hope you're all okay with that. That and this is a continuation of last chapter's (Day 11: Sadism/Masochism) 'universe', and will be a 'scene'. I hope you all enjoy!**

The scene had begun as Eren sat in his armchair. Their immediate end scene word, as well as their safe word, was 'Maria'. Levi was standing next to him, standing straight, wearing a suit vest and matching short shorts. And that was it. Eren smirked to Levi as the shorter man put himself into the scene.

"Is there anything you need, Master?" Levi asked, bowing slightly at the waist. Eren hummed and shook his head.

"No, not for now. You may continue with your cleaning duties, Levi." Eren said, flicking his wrist as he leaned back in his chair and watched Levi go around the house, cleaning. Levi seemed to smile slightly as he went around, and after a few more minutes of watching Levi dust the the shelves, Eren decided it was time to continue the scene.

"Levi." Eren barked out, getting the shorter man's attention. "I'm feeling a little..." Eren made a vague motion with his hand, then smirked. "Stressed. Come here." Levi was quick to put his duster down and come over, kneeling in front of Eren and waiting for Eren to tell him what to do. "Blow me." Eren said, watching as Levi moved forward and settled between his knees.

Levi gingerly removed Eren's half hard cock from his pants and began to kiss and lick at the tip. Eren groaned happily as Levi closed his lips around his cockhead and began to suckle softly.

"That's it." Eren said, lacing his fingers in Levi's silky strands. "But maybe try taking a little more." Eren pressed on the back of Levi's head, pressing himself further into Levi's mouth. Levi moaned softly, closing his eyes as he began to bob his head on Eren's lap. Eren moaned deep in his throat as Levi traced the vein on his dick with the very tip of his tongue, before leaving a kiss under Eren's head and swallowing Eren whole.

"Fuck yes." Eren moaned, pulling Levi's hair a bit. "Come up here." Eren said, pulling Levi off his cock. "I think I have a better way I want you to relieve my stress." Levi got up and crawled into Eren's lap.

"Yes, Master?" Levi asked.

"Ride me." Eren smirked. Levi swallowed deeply before removing his shorts and climbing back onto Eren's lap.

"Shall I prepare myself?" Levi asked, taking the lube from the table next to Eren's chair. Eren nodded, and Levi began to do so, slipping a lubed finger into himself, whining slightly at the feel. That and Eren had taken it upon himself to unbutton Levi's vest and started playing with the shorter man's nipples.

"I-I'm ready, Master." Levi panted out once he was able to get three fingers inside himself. Eren hummed around Levi's abused nipple, pulling back with a lewd pop.

"Well then, you heard me." Eren's hands gripped onto Levi's hips and pulled him down harshly. "Ride me." Levi nodded, getting Eren's cock in position before dropping down. He whimpered lightly as Eren released a satisfied hiss. Levi fell into a quick rhythm, bouncing on Eren's lap. Eren smirked. "Stop." Levi froze mid-bounce. "Lower yourself down, until I'm in to the hilt." Levi followed the order. Once in place, Eren put his hands behind his head. "Grind." Levi nodded and did so.

Eren loved telling Levi how to ride. Even better, he loved having Levi describe how good he felt.

"Levi." Eren snapped out, causing Levi to falter in his grinding.

"Y-Yes Master?" Levi panted out.

"How good does my cock feel?" Eren asked. He saw the flash of arousal, and slight embarrassment, pass through the other man's usually stoic features.

"H-Hot, hard, good." Levi panted out, grinding down harder.

"And how good do you feel on my cock?"

"So good." Levi shivered as he grinded his hips just right. Eren grabbed Levi's hips, stilling the other man. Levi looked excited for all of a second before realising Eren wasn't going to help grind or thrust, but was holding Levi still.

"How good do you feel on my cook?" Eren reiterated. Levi whined, trying to move his hips, but making no progress. "Levi."

"I feel so full." Levi began. "So full. And so happy that I can serve Master with my body. A-and like I'll die if Master doesn't fill me every day." Eren smirked, grinding up into Levi's, causing the other man to moan.

"Really? What if I had you pleasure one of my colleagues?" Eren asked.

"No! Master please! Only you can satisfy me. I... I can't even pleasure myself anymore without you." Levi begged. Eren groaned.

"Fuck. Alright, prove I'm the only one that makes you feel good. Do what you need to pleasure me properly." Eren ordered, and with a nod from Levi, the raven started to bounce quickly, moaning loudly, making his hips slam down onto Eren's lap, hands moving to the other man's shoulders to help him balance. Eren's face fell into the crook of Levi's neck, biting and leaving lovebites everywhere.

They came not to long later, and once finished with their scene, cuddled on the couch.

"So that was hot." Eren panted, nuzzling the back of Levi's neck.

"It fucking better have been." Levi quipped. Eren giggled before nuzzling Levi again.

"I love you, Levi." Eren whispered.

"Love you too." Levi murmured back.

 **I'm not even going to bother saying this is late. You all know it is. Now, I have every intention to finish up the days I wanted to do but didn't. Even if it isn't KINKtober anymore. Next is Day 13: Medical Play.**


	10. Day Thirteen: Medical Play

**Oh hell, this went from Kinktober to just Kinkyear. Picking up with Day 13: Medical. This should be fun.**

Levi sighed as he tried to ignore the pout his boyfriend was giving him.

"Come on Levi, please." Eren begged again. "It's my birthday."

"Fine, whatever. But you fucking owe me." Levi said, before going to their room. Once dressed in his scrubs, he came out to see Eren sitting on the island that he had covered in parchment paper. One of Levi's eyebrows twitched, but he already allowed it.

"Hello, Mr. Yeager." Levi said, coming and sitting on one of their bar stools that had Eren's laptop setup next to it, with a document full of Eren's non confidential medical information.

"Hello, Dr. Ackerman." Eren beamed happily, a little flushed already. Levi hummed as he read through what Eren had set up for his appointment. Levi got closer to the end and just stared at an area labeled 'Scheduled Procedure', which had a prostate exam for that day. Levi resisted the growl. Now, Levi wasn't a proctologist. Nor was he an actual doctor. He was a nurse, but he did learn how to give prostate exams in college. Eren was a lucky shit that he wasn't getting a fucking noob doing this.

"Looks like we have a prostate exam scheduled for today." Levi said as he turned to Eren. Eren nodded, still blushing. "We seem to have run out of hospital gowns, do you mind just undressing from the waist down?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head, getting off the island and beginning to undo his pants quickly. Levi rolled his eyes as he went to the sink to wash his hands and grabbed a pair of his latex gloves that Eren had placed on the counter.

"Little shit planned well." Levi mumbled as he turned to see Eren already bent over the island, lube sitting next to him. "This might be uncomfortable. Just breath easy, and bend over the examination table." Levi instructed. Eren followed his instructions quickly. Levi couldn't lie and say that seeing Eren's ass presented to him didn't turn him on a little.

Levi put the lube on one of his gloved fingers, before going and gently massaging Eren's anus. Levi wouldn't do this to any of his patients, but Eren wasn't his patient, and had asked Levi to give him a 'sexy exam'.

"I'm going to insert my finger now. Remember to breath easy, Mr. Yeager." Levi said, before gently inserting his finger. Eren groaned. It was a pleased one though. And for a split second, Levi felt bad for Eren's doctor when the fucker needed a real prostate exam. And then he stopped caring, because Eren could deal with that embarrassment when the time came.

Levi's finger was completely in Eren at this point, and all he had to do was find Eren's prostate. Levi was so glad they had sex enough times that Levi could find the gland almost from memory. That, and anatomy was a great class. Levi pressed his finger against Eren's prostate, causing him to call out, and Levi chuckled darkly.

"Is there something wrong?" Levi asked, his other hand going around and pressing against Eren's pelvis, before feeling around, avoiding Eren's dripping cock on purpose.

"Levi." Eren whined. Levi stopped all movement.

"Are we ending the scene?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head. "Then it's Dr. Ackerman to you." And Levi pressed his finger down against Eren's prostate again. Levi was turned on, his scrubs loose, but not quite loose enough. "I can't get a good reading. I need to insert another finger, is that alright, Mr. Yeager?" Levi asked, already getting another finger ready and lubed. When Eren nodded, Levi shook his head. "Sorry, I need verbal confirmation."

"Yes." Eren whined softly. Levi smirked, refusing to admit he was getting into this, and slowly began to insert another finger. Eren began to wiggled on the table, something he did whenever Levi began to add more than one finger. Levi thought it was cute. And right now, he didn't need cute, because soon this 'exam' was going to need a bigger 'finger' to 'check' Eren's prostate.

Which Eren and Levi both knew was going to happen by the end of this.

 **Sorry about that. Both being late and the piece. I've never done Medical Play before, but I love the challenge of writing things I've never written before and finding out if it works or not. We'll be picking up on… Day 14: Sensory Deprivation!**


	11. Day Fourteen: Sensory Deprivation

**At the pace I'm going, it'll be October again before I even finish this... Apologies for that by the way. We're hitting Day 14: Sensory Deprivation.**

Eren stared at the blind fold and sound canceling cordless headphones that Levi was, for one in his life, nervously holding out. Eren always agreed to whatever Levi brought to the bedroom, the two liking to experiment here and there with different kinks and what not. Levi's also said he loves seeing Eren's golden eyes roll back in his head as the younger screamed in pleasure as Levi drilled into him. So this was not expected. Especially since Levi wanted to be the one blindfolded with the headphones on.

"You sure about this?" Eren asked one more time, watching as Levi became a little more nervous.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have fucking suggested it." Levi said, but the words weren't harsh, no bite or venom. More vulnerable than anything. Which Levi hated being. Which, again, confused Eren on why Levi wanted to be the one to have his sight and hearing removed. "Do you not want to try?" Levi asked. Eren smiled softly as he leaned down and kissed Levi gently.

"I'm willing to try, Levi." Eren said, kissing his boyfriend one more time before taking the blindfold and headphones in hand. Levi nodded, fighting the small smile that wanted to appear. The two went to the bedroom, but before Levi could even reach to remove his shirt, Eren stopped him. Levi cocked an eyebrow, and Eren smirked a little.

"If you want to do this, let's give you the full experience." Eren said, putting the blindfold over Levi's eyes. "I love you." Eren whispered into Levi's ear, before putting the headphones on the shorter man. Levi stood completely still. Complete darkness and silence. He would never say it outloud, but it was a little scary, and he was glad he hadn't asked to be handcuffed as well. He'd probably have a panic attack if he did.

He felt someone's breath against his face, and if he didn't smell strawberries and cinnamon, Levi probably wouldn't have known it was Eren and would have punched the other in the face. But knowing who it was calmed him, and the gentle kiss Eren gave helped as well.

The kisses slowly became more heated, and with a little guidance with Eren's hands, Levi wrapped his arms around the taller's waist. Levi felt Eren's soft moan when Levi's hands found their way under Eren's shirt and played with what Levi hoped was Eren's lower back. The falter of Eren's lips against his and the broken air against his lips had Levi guessing his hand placement was correct, considering Eren also didn't move to relocate Levi's hands.

Levi tensed slightly when he felt hands on his shoulders, but relaxed when he felt Eren's thumbs gently rub against his collarbone. A small shiver went down Levi back as Eren's hands traced down to begin unbuttoning Levi's shirt, the younger's mouth moving to kiss at Levi's jaw and slowly begin to move down to kiss at the shorter man's neck.

Then Levi's support was gone, as was Eren. Levi bit his lip, trying not to suddenly panic, when he felt hands on his belt and a caress on the back of his thigh. Eren had apparently dropped to his knees. Levi, while trying to find Eren's shoulders to place his hands on, accidently got Eren in the side of the head. Levi murmured a soft sorry, before feeling his hands be guided once again. Once his hands were resting on Eren's shoulders, Levi felt fingers deftly remove his belt and unfasten his pants, before feeling the fabric of his briefs shift, and a warm hand wrap around him before pulling him out. Levi gasped at the cooler temperature of the room, but bit his lip afterwards as he felt Eren's hand slowly run up and down his shaft. Without seeing or hearing Eren, the sensation of Eren slowly jerking him off had Levi's legs tremble slightly.

Once Levi was fully erect, he felt Eren's hand slip to the base of his length and Levi felt something firm, yet sort of squishy, and definitely wet lap the precum Levi had felt bead at his tip. It must have been Eren's tongue. Levi felt a sound leave his throat, but he wasn't completely sure what it was. All he knew for sure was that it was probably embarrassing, and that Eren had gone to licking Levi like his favorite lollipop.

Eren's favorite thing to do was give Levi head. Having that thick length on his tongue and down his throat, the taste, the smell. Everything made Eren dizzy with lust. And since Levi couldn't hear himself, he was letting out these quiet whimpers and whine, which were usually grunts and moans. Eren was absolutely loving it. Levi was always composed, and even though he let his guard down during sex, Eren always had a feeling he still kept a couple walls up, acting a little tougher than maybe he would be when at his most vulnerable. And right now Levi was, and completely trusting in Eren. So Eren couldn't and wouldn't do anything to make Levi regret this, even if it was the shorter man's idea in the first place.

Levi was completely losing his mind as he felt Eren deep throat him and swallow. It felt so good, but when Eren pulled off and didn't move to do anything else with his mouth, Levi let out what he would guess was a whine and pulled on Eren's hair, hoping to get his boyfriend to return to sucking him off. Instead, he felt his Eren stand, the shorter man's hands slipping to Eren's shoulders as Eren's hands slipped up from his thighs to Levi's waist. Levi felt Eren pull him gently, leading Levi. Levi went slowly, hoping to not embarrass himself by tripping on his or Eren's feet, or any clothing Eren may have taken off while Levi wasn't paying attention. Though he did stumble a little when he felt Eren begin to turn them. And Levi will never admit it, but when he felt the bed against the back of his knees and he began to fall backwards, he clung onto Eren, keeping himself up.

He felt a rumble in Eren's chest, most likely a laugh. Levi made a disgruntled noise, before feeling Eren's hands rub up and down his sides soothingly, before lips came in contact with his. Levi felt his own throat vibrate a little with whatever noise he released, which he guessed may have been a pleased hum or maybe a purr? It wasn't as heated as the one earlier, this one more reassuring. Not to say it wasn't passionate and a little on the filthy side. Levi could almost feel his toes curl as Eren's arms moved from Levi's waist to his back, encircling Levi and making him feel safe. Levi felt another noise bubble out, and he felt his face flush because he was sure it probably sounded like a weird cooing sort of noise.

Levi then felt Eren's hands move to the front, sliding across Levi's torso before moving up and over his shoulders, removing Levi's shirt that had been left to just hang there. After it was removed, and most likely thrown off to the side instead of in the hamper, Eren's hands ran down, slipping down into Levi's pants that had begun to slip down the pale man's hips, and pushed them down, trying to get them off Levi's feet almost had Levi trip and fall, but as he stumbled, he felt Eren's hand seize his waist again, keeping Levi what he deemed upright since he didn't feel the pull of gravity.

And now that Levi was naked, he felt his arousal skyrocket as he pushed against Eren and realized that Eren hadn't actually taken off any of his clothes. The kiss lost it's reassuring element and went deeper into filth as Levi pressed his body against Eren's and tried to get the other's clothes off. Levi knew he was failing at it, trying to plunder Eren's mouth as he tried to blindly find the hem of Eren's shirt to pull over his lover's head. But Eren was all for helping, striping his shirt off, causing a break in contact for a second. That second was one of the loneliest in Levi's life, but once he felt Eren's bare chest against his and those delicious lips on his, Levi was alright again and could feel the moan rumble out of his throat. He could also feel Eren hurrying to remove his pants, the back of Eren's knuckle's brush his stomach had Levi opening his mouth and a breath to leave. Levi hoped that was all that came out, but Eren heard the breathy gasp, not only in his ears but against his lips. Eren moaned lightly as he hurried to get his pants and underwear off, and once all their clothes were removed and kicked aside, Eren pressed his bare body against Levi's, causing Levi to let out this high pitched whimper. Levi knew he had made an embarrassing sound, but he couldn't care at that point as he writhed against Eren as their lips came back together.

As they kissed, even if it was uncoordinated and messy, Eren gently got Levi to lay out on the bed. Levi gasped the moment he felt the slightly cooler than skin temperature sheets against his back. He had been so focused on kissing Eren and pressing his body into the other's, he didn't notice he had been laid back onto the bed. He enjoyed this development as Eren then crawled into his lap and pressed their aching erections together. The feeling had Levi's head going blank as the sensations went through the roof, causing him to shudder from the amount of pleasure shooting through his body. For a quick second, Levi thought he was going to cum.

But that didn't happen as Eren pulled away. Levi stopped breathing, worried Eren had left. He never would, but without being able to see and hear, Levi didn't know that. A gentle touch to Levi's hip let him know Eren hadn't left. And the kiss Eren gave Levi was reassuring and slightly apologetic. What Levi hadn't noticed while he was having his inner freak out, was that he was letting out little, stressed out whimpers. It broke Eren's heart, and he figured that if they ever do this again, he needs to have the condoms and lube already set out.

Eren continued to kiss Levi as he lubed up his fingers. Eren trusted Levi with his life, but since Levi couldn't hear or see, Eren figured it'd be safer if he prepped himself. Eren couldn't help the moan as he pressed the first finger in slowly, giving Levi more open mouth kisses that just turned into Eren moaning and panting into Levi's mouth. Levi was confused while that was happening. He put his hands on Eren's head, slowly sliding his hands down. He couldn't help but stop and flick one of Eren's nipples when one of his fingers brushed it. The action caused a stutter in Eren's breathing on Levi's face, but since Eren didn't pull away, Levi figured it was fine to continue his journey south. Levi didn't stop again until he found Eren's dripping erection. The pale man couldn't help but stroke Eren a few time's, a little upset that he couldn't see Eren's expression when he gently played with the other's foreskin, but continued back until his own breath hitched. Levi could feel Eren's fingers thrusting in and out, the rim stretching around the intrusion, the slickness of the lube, barely skin temperature. Levi took a second to feel out Eren's fingers, feeling Eren shudder. Levi shuddered as he realized Eren had three fingers currently in his ass.

As Eren slipped his fingers out, Levi gently slipped his in, just to make sure Eren was well stretched and because he loved stretching the other out himself. When Eren bat at his hand, Levi slowly pulled his fingers out, moaning at the way Eren's hole tried to suck his fingers back in. But once Levi was laid back on the bed properly, he moaned as he felt Eren slip the condom on, shivering as he felt Eren lube him up. Levi bit his lip, waiting for what was supposed to happen next. Hand took his own, leading them to Eren's thighs, afterwards a hand grabbed Levi's length and held it still. The feeling of Eren's entrance right against his tip had Levi moaning.

Levi wished he didn't have the fucking blindfold on now. He wanted to watch Eren sink down onto him. But as Eren did, Levi's head went back. Eren lowered himself slowly, and Levi's breath caught at the feeling of himself sinking into that soft heat. The contrast between the room and Eren's insides was heightened, and for a brief second, Levi was afraid that the intensity was going to make him cum. Levi felt his thighs quiver once Eren was seated on him fully. Eren's thighs twitched on either side of Levi's hips.

And then Eren moved. Slow at first, but slowly gaining speed as he got used to it. And Levi was making indecent moans and whines, when usually he kept to groaning and grunting. It was surprising to Eren, and he was loving this side of Levi, unable to control himself as he took pleasure from Eren. The brunet sort of wished he could see Levi's eyes. Were they closed in pleasure, rolled back in his head? Or would he have locked his eyes on Eren's? Eren really wanted to know, but Levi hadn't asked for the blindfold to be removed, so Eren would have to deal with the sounds Levi made. And oh what music is was.

After Eren seemed to have set the pace, Levi began to thrust up in time. Levi was sure the sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room. He wished he could hear Eren moan, but the silence made the feeling of Eren around him intensify. And Levi only knew that, when he shifted, he hit Eren's prostate because he felt Eren clench around him tighter and the shiver in his legs. And Levi thought his climax built up to quickly, trying to tell Eren, but being unable to, cumming so hard that not only did the older man's toes curled, he was sure he blacked out for a second, only coming to when he felt Eren's release land on his chest.

Eren was panting, trying hard not to collapse onto Levi, a big grin plastered on his face. Levi came with a higher pitched moan that Eren usually gave on his climax. And it was fantastic. But as their coupling was done, Eren removed the headphones and blindfold from Levi.

The sudden introduction of sound and light made Levi flinch. It took a few seconds for him to become reaccustomed to everything, but once he did, he noticed the big grin on Eren's face.

"Well, what did you think Levi?" Eren asked after he removed the condom and collapsed next to Levi. Levi let out a deep breath as he smiled lightly.

"That was fucking amazing. But what did you think?" Levi asked, a little nervous. Eren hummed lightly, thinking about the experience.

"I think I wanna try it out." Eren said, before smirking. "If that could make you squeal like a slut, I wanna know how I'd respond." Eren couldn't help but snicker when Levi blushed, before gently pushing him.

"Fucking prick. Come on, we need to go shower." Levi spat, lacking venom and trying to hid the little smile that tried to crawl onto his face.

 **Did I do the kink right/justice? If not, I apologize. Next chapter will be... Day 16: Wax Play, meaning Ii'm skipping day 15: Sounding.**


	12. Day Sixteen: Waxplay

**So my Day 16: Waxplay isn't going to be so much 'Kink' as 'Kink gone wrong'. It's nothing bad, but it's a little more on the humorous side then the smutty side (in my mind anyways). And I'm proud of myself, thank you very much.**

Levi was not impressed. At all.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"I didn't know it was that kind of wax!" Eren whined. Levi sighed.

"You know, it says 'Waxing Kit' on it. And usually when people do this, they use candles." Levi groaned out.

"You won't let me use your candles." Eren pouted. Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Because those ones are for Hannukah! You can't just put any candle in a Menorah! Why can't we just use yours? Levi grit out. Eren gasped, scandalized.

"Those are my scented bath candles! I can't relax without them." Eren explained. The two sighed, looking at the wax still on Levi's chest.

"I should've shaved before we did this." Levi groaned. Eren bit his lip as he grabbed the wax strips that came with the set.

"Well... we could just... wax the hair off..." Eren said. Levi glared at him.

"If you rip my nipples off, I will leave you." Levi warned. Eren nodded and pressed a strip to the wax, reading the directions on the box carefully before grabbing the strip.

"Ready?" Eren asked. Levi sighed before holding his breath, and Eren pulled the wax strip off.

Eren is happy to say that him and Levi are still together, and they may or may not have adapted to using hair removal wax because they both like how smooth Levi's skin feels afterwards.

 **I wrote a majority of this while watching my nephew while my sister was as a doctor's appointment. Auntie Points, am I right? Anyways, I'm skipping day 17, which is blood and gore, and I will see you all for Day 18: Daddy Kink! (I'm so excited!)**


	13. Day Eighteen: Daddy

**Time for Day 18: Daddy Kink! At this rate, I'll be done writing by this coming October! Also, I'm doing a slight twist to the 'normal' Daddy Kink, you'll find out.**

The bed rocked as Eren thrust roughly into Levi, the shorter man moaning as his prostate kept getting hit, grabbing the sheets tightly as he leaned on his elbows.

"How's it feel Daddy?" Eren asked, pulling Levi's hips back against him. "Does my cock feel good inside of you, Daddy?" Levi shivered.

"Yes." He said as he felt Eren press against his back, licking the shell of his ear.

"Can I cum inside you Daddy?" Eren asked innocently, a hand moving and twisting a nipple while the other moved to the raven man's cock. Levi nodded, and soon they both toppled over the edge. After they cleaned up, Levi and Eren cuddled on the bed, Eren's head tucked under the older's chin. "Thank you Daddy." Eren purred happily. Levi rolled his eyes and kissed Eren's forehead.

"Whatever Kitten. Go to bed."

 **It's so short, I know. I'm sorry. But hey... it was still good right? Next chapter, we'll be skipping over Day 19: Prostitution, and going straight to Day 20: Pet Play.**


	14. Day Twenty: Pet Play

**Day 20: Pet Play. I've never written Pet Play before, so bear with me okay?**

Levi glared as Eren laid out the toys and grabbed the cat ears and collar with a bell. It wasn't the Levi hated these games with Eren, he was the one to suggest pet play in the first place.

It's the Eren went a little overboard when buying things for it. Levi didn't need ten different cat toys, a human sized cat bed, or previous mentioned cat collar with a bell.

"Are you fucking serious?" Levi asked as Eren set up the goldfish 'treats'. Eren turned to him with wide eyes.

"Yes?" Erne replied while he handed Levi the ears and collar. Levi rolled his eyes as he got on all fours, already undressed, and allowed Eren to put them on for him. Levi stretched and began to fall into pet space.

Once in, Levi blinked up at Eren before meowing, cocking his head. Eren smiled as he began to scratch behing Levi's human ears, causing the raven haired male to purr.

"And what would my Raven like to do today?" Eeren asked, using Levi's 'pet name'. Llevi hust meowed again, turning and heading to the couch, jumping up and laying down, curled in as much as a ball as he could. Eren smiled more before going and doing a few chores. Every so often Levi would crawl into a room Eren was working in and demaned to be pet, or just watch, sometimes purposely getting in the way.

"Raven. I can't make the bed if you're laying in the middle of the blankets." Erne sassed. Levi gave him a bored look... okay, just looked at him, before rolling on the blankets and messing them up a little more. Eren sighed and crossed his arms. "Raven," He tried to sass. Levi stopped, showing Erne his belly and a slightly hardened cock. Eren smiled softly, crawling in next to Levi. "Is this why you won't let me maek the bed?"

Levi meowed at him, legs spreading a little, curling his hands into fists and tilting them to be almost paw-like. Eren scratched behind one of Levi's human ears again, his other hand gently petting the raven haired male's stomach.

"Is my Raven in heat?" Eren questioned when Levi pressed up into Eren's hand, when usually he'd jiss and nip at Eren's arm and hand. The hand on Levi's stomach moved down to stroke his cock, causing him to mewl. Eren chuckled lightly. Their pet plat usually didn't lead to sex, and Eren was more than happy to indulge his lover when the other male wanted in while in pet space.

Levi squirmed, mewling more as he got harder, eventually kicking Eren's hands away and rolling onto his hands and knees, presenting Eren his ass and giving a pathetic, needy meow.

"Alright, Raven. I'll help you out." Eren replied, grabbing the lube they used specifically for pet play, which meant it was mostly full and worked best for quick prep.

Once Levi was ready, Eren slipped on a ribbed condom and clicked himself up, pressing into Levi slowly, the male under him mewling and whining at the stretch. As Eren bottomed out, Levi released a satisfied purr, before beginning to thrust back onto Eren, eager to feel his 'owner' help him. Eren easily fell into a quick, steady rhythm, causing Levi to call out in meows and mewls, sometimes a purr, until the two climaxed. As soon as they had both calmed down from their high, Levi fell out of pet space.

"You still need to change the sheets." He panted. Eren groaned.

"Fuck you." Eren said, therefore leading to his boyfriend slapping him upside the head before heading to shower.

 **As mentioned before, I've never written pet play before, so I hope it's okay. Next chapter will be Day 21: Double (or more) Penetration! Hopefully it's better...**


	15. Day Twenty-One: Double Penetration

**And here is my attempt at Day 21: Double (or more) Penetration! I'll only be doing double, so I hope that's alright...**

Eren was a little nervous. He was lucky enough to have not just one, but two amazing boyfriends. Even better? They were twins. Levi and Rivaille. They were great, but had one problem...

"Damn it, Levi. You had his ass last time!" Rivaille snapped at his slightly older brother.

"I don't want to fuck your aftermath." Levi snapped back. They had been arguing over who would take Eren for the last hour, and Eren was beginning to go soft.

"Just fuck me at the same time!" Eren snapped, glaring at the brothers. Levi and Rivaille stared at Eren for a moment.

"You sure?" Rivaille asked, a little sweeter than his twin.

"You know how Eren is. He wouldn't have offered if he wasn't." Levi replied, before turning to the brunet. "Seriously though, I don't know if your ass can take it." Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"If I can take Rivaille's fist, I can take both of your cocks. Now hurry up and stretch me before you two are left to jerk each other off... again." Eren's eyes narrowed. The twins looked at each other and shrugged, Levi grabbing the lube as Rivaille began sucking Eren off, bringing the youngest male back to full hardness.

The next hour was spent stretching Eren out, the twins each had three fingers buried inside, and lube was dripping out of the brunet's entrance. Once they deemed him stretched enough, they got into position, Rivaille laying down with Eren over him and Levi positioned behind.

"Ready?" Rivaille asked. When Eren nodded, the bottom twin began to ease into the taller male. Eren moaned softly. Once to the hilt, they sat still for a bit for Eren to get used to the stretch. Once he nodded, Eren gasped as Levi stuck two fingers in next to his brother's cock, stretching Eren a little more while he slicked his cock up with more lube.

"I'm putting mine in now." Levi said, pulling his fingers out and began to push inside Eren's already stuffed passage. The three moaned, and once Eren gave the go ahead, the fucking began. It was intense, the twins developing an easy rhythm where one thrusted in as the other pulled out, continuously hitting Eren's prostate. It felt amazing, and Eren loved it. When he came, it was the hardest and best orgasm he had ever had in his life, and Levi and Rivaille seemed to agree, since it became rare that, when they had sex, Eren only had one cock in his ass.

 **And there's my Double Penetration chapter. Next chapter, I'm skipping over Day 22: Glory Hole and Day 23: Shibari. I'm still a little on the fence about Day 24: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, so... I guess next chapter will be as much of a surprise for you as it will be for me! See you then!**


	16. Day Twenty-Four: ExhibitionismVoyeurism

**I decided to do Day 24: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism! So... here it is!**

Eren couldn't believe he was doing this. Hiding in his friend's closet, watching his best friend just lie there reading a book. Eren was planning on scaring him, but didn't realized the door was locked, so here he was. Yes, he could ask Levi to help him out, but ruined the element of surprise, and his pride.

So Eren watched, and watched. It was sort of boring. Like he loved looking at Levi, the guy was easy on the eyes. Like drool worthy... and maybe starred in most of Eren's wet dreams. But at those time, Eren was staring at Levi and had other things to do as well. Now, it was only his friend and the inside of a closet door.

Levi put his book down, and Eren was hoping he'd came to the closet, but that didn't happen. Instead, he laid back and for a second, Eren thought the other boy was going to sleep. Which was a stupid thought since he knew Levi didn't sleep much, and was still dressed. It didn't take long for Eren to realize his mistake. Levi slipped his hand in his pants and Eren's eyes widened when Levi pulled his half hard cock out.

Eren watched as Levi stroked himself to full hardness. By the time he was, Levi wasn't the only one with a hard on. Eren was straining in his pants. But his eyes were locked on his friend. Pale cock long and think. Eren's mouth watered. He wanted that in his mouth... or ass, he wasn't picky.

Eren watched as Levi stroked his cock, watching strong hands run up and down the stiff flesh, no foreskin to obscure the head. It didn't take long till Eren had his own cock in hand, pinching the foreskin over his tip, swallowing the moan. But Levi held back nothing, soft moans and groans. And Eren was eating it up.

"Fuck, Eren." Levi moaned, making the brunet freeze. "Feels so good." The raven removed his pants then, grabbing lube and slicking up both hands, flipping onto his hands and knees, revealing everything to Eren, one hand stroking his cock, the other slipping back and teasing his entrance. "Oh my God, Ii want you Eren." Eren's hand picked up. Topping Levi never crossed Eren's mind, and now it just wouldn't leave.

It didn't take long for the two to cum. Eren was a little nervous, because he knows he moaned. He sat quietly, watching Levi once again.

"Fuck that was hot." Levi moaned, before smirking at the closet. "Did you enjoy the show, Eren?" The brunet squeaked, causing Levi to laugh. "If I help you out of the closet, I have condoms."

"Please." Eren asked, voice a little whiney. Levi laughed, letting Eren out, only to get tackled to the bed and made to moan louder that earlier.

 **So yeah... that's my attempt on Voyeurism/Exhibitionism... I hope it was okay. Still not sure if I'm doing Day 25: Boot Worship, or moving on to Day 26: Shotgunning... so once again we'll find out next chapter!**


	17. Day Twenty-Five: Bootworship

**And Day 25: Bootworship is a go! And it's been a YEAR! Since I started this 'event'. Like, KINKtober 2017 is already over... And now it's 2018...**

Eren wasn't home, he was out with Armin and Mikasa for a night out after finals to relax and celebrate, so Levi had the time to thoroughly clean the apartment for the first time in months. And that's what he was doing, until he started clearing out the closet to rehang Eren's poorly hung clothing, and found a pair of red, thigh high, suede boots.

They were sexy, and Levi felt himself harden. He wanted to see Eren in them, those long tan legs would be mouth watering. Levi could see himself kissing up the material while Eren stepped on him. He wanted to know what the material would feel like against his aching length, but before he could even entertain the idea of pulling himself out, the bedroom door opened to reveal a half drunk Eren.

"There you are Levi." Eren said with a light slur. Eren never really got drunk, just tipsy. "Whatcha looking at?" He asked, stepping over to see Levi with the boots in hand. Eren's light drunken blush darkened in embarrassment. "What are you doing with my boots?" Eren squeaked. Levi cocked an eyebrow, before looking to Eren's jean clad legs, then to the boots.

"Wear them for me?" Levi asked, holding the footwear out to his boyfriend.

"W-Why?" Eren asked. Levi turned, allowing Eren to seethe tent in his pants. "O-Oh..." Eren's eyes lidded and glazed slightly in lust, immediately moving to remove his pants. Levi watched as Eren stripped down to his boxers, before sitting on the bed to pull on the boots. Unfortunately, the boxers covered the top of them, and that was NOT okay in Levi's book. He stalked over and pulled them off, leaving Eren in nothing but the boots. The younger male squeaked, but Levi was to busy appreciating the material wrapping his lover's legs.

Levi started by kissing at the boot of the boot, kissing up slowly as he caressed Eren's calf. He was going to enjoy this.

 **I apologize if this sucks. I sort of wrote it like Day 8: Latex/Leather... I hope you guys don't mind. Anyways, the next day I'll be doing it Day 26: Shotgunning.**


	18. Day Twenty-Six: Shotgunning

**Dear fuck, someday my sweets, I'll be done this event... hopefully before this coming October. I come back with Day 26: Shotgunning. Now I had to look this up, and there's, like, three different things that is could mean. I'm going with the smoking version for this. I hope that's okay with all of you!**

Levi groaned as he stood outside smoking a cigarette. It was raining, and he was in a filthy alley with even filthier walls and other people smoking. They were way too close to him, and he hated the smell. Cigarettes don't smell that great, he knows, but it was a shitty habit he picked up and it's the one nasty habit he hasn't been able to break.

Trying to avoid eye contact and sort of savor the burning in his lungs and mouth- which he knew would seriously need some TLC when he got home because he's seen smoker's teeth and like fuck he's letting his get like that- when he caught sight of a male that could be no older than 18, trying to bum cigarettes off people. He was pretty damn cute, and looked like he had definitely come from the nearby club. Shaggy brown hair, tight black short sleeved tee shirt, even tighter black jeans with chains and worn out sneakers. two lip piercings, an eyebrow piercing, and dear FUCK those eyes. A beautiful teal that seriously had Levi questioning the color wheel and the point of people's favorite colors (he didn't have one till now, but Levi decided that this kids eyes would be it if asked).

Avoiding eye contact immediately went down the shitter when the kid caught him staring, giving the 29 year old a once over. Levi wasn't wearing anything to special. Jeans and a button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the first few buttons undone, showing the very tip of a tattoo he had across his left pectoral. The kid smirked, making his way over.

"See something you like, stranger?" He asked. Levi shrugged, taking another puff on his cigarette.

"I see some kid trying to bum cigarette is what I see." Levi replied, making the other male sort of pout.

"Cut me some slack, all my pay went to rent and getting into the club to try and get a job as a bouncer." The other replied, crossing his arms. Levi hummed lightly.

"Well sorry kid. I don't just share my smokes." Levi said. The other sighed, before a thought seemed to hit him.

"We could shotgun." He suggested. Levi paused, looking to the other male. Fuck, he could feel his pupils dilate. Damn his turn ons. The other male seemed to notice this and smirked. "You seem to like the idea." Levi glared.

"Fuck off, you little shit." Levi growled lightly, looking away from the male and taking another draw. He held it in for a second, before letting it out in a sigh. Levi hadn't had any physical contact for months, and as much as he hated it, his body was craving it. "Fine. But you better not be disgusting, I'm already going to need to pretty much bleach my mouth after smoking."

"No problem, man." The other said. Levi rolled his eyes, taking another puff and holding it, he wasn't expecting to be pushed against the dirty wall and have the other male's lips over his own. Levi let the smoke exit his lungs, as the other male breathed it in, held it, and then blew out, thankfully away from Levi's face, which was slightly more irritated then it's normal state.

"This wall is fucking filthy." He snapped, gently pushing on the other's chest. "If you want this to continue, back the fuck up." The other's eyes seemed to glow softly as a wicked smirk came to his face.

"We could continue this at my place." He nearly purred. There was no questioning what that tone ment.

"What about your job hunt?" Levi asked. The other shrugged.

"I can always try again later." He answer, before giving Levi a wink. "My name's Eren by the way."

"Levi." The shorter male replied, before deciding 'why the fuck not' but first... "I'm finishing this cig here though, so come back here. The sooner it's finished,the sooner we can go." Eren smirked, pulling Levi close.

 **So that's a thing. I only plan on writing out... *looks at my plans* three more days. So let's see how long it takes to get those done. Next one will be Day 29: Watersports/Omorashi. See you then my sweets!**


	19. Day Twenty-Nine: Watersports-Omorashi

**Time for Day 29: Watersports/Omorashi. I plan to do two more chapters after this, and that'll be my KINKtober 2016. I don't think I'll be doing month long events again considering it's taken me a over a year and a half to get this one done.**

Eren admitted that it was a little embarrassing, but it felt so good.

"Come on Eren. Finish that glass." Levi said as he sat in his lovers lap, applying a soft pressure to Eren's lower abdomen. Eren was on his fifth glass of water, and felt ready to burst, but with Levi stroking his cock, squeezing the base everytime a bead of precum or drop of urine leaked out. It was torture. Delicious torture.

Eren finished the glass, before getting a smirk from his lover. Levi sank onto Eren quickly, having rode Eren between each glass the younger male drank. He rode Eren hard, the two covered in sweat and other fluids. Eren moaned with every press against his bladder, before tapping Levi's thigh. The shorter male loved this as much as Eren, but drew the line at allowing Eren to relieve himself inside.

Levi immediately moved off and to the side to watch as Eren released, bladder and balls emptying in an arch onto their 'wet towel'. Eren slouched in relief once he was done and Levi hummed.

"Looks like we beat our record, brat." He said, kissing his lover's cheek, before grabbing the cleaning supplies and cleaning up their mess.

 **And there's Day 29. I'm sorry if it sucks, as most of these probably do. Next chapter is gonna be Day 30: Toys. See you sweets then.**


	20. Day Thirty: Toys

**Time for Day 30: Toys! I'm almost done my sweets! After this just one more chapter! I hope to get it done and up next week, but who knows at this point. I think this one might be more of a 'shopping trip' that actual sex. Sorry about that.**

Eren's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Levi drug him into a sex shop. Eren had thought they had been joking when they were talking about bringing toys into their sex life. He didn't think Levi had been serious. The younger male blushed as he saw shelves filled with dildos, butt plugs, cock rings, nipple clamps, and so many more toys, as well as racks on racks of lingerie and sexual cosplay.

"Help me out here, brat. Most of these are probably going up your ass." Levi said as he was looking at vibrating dildos. "Why the fuck would you need a glow in the dark dildo?" He paused. "Reusable condoms? That's fucking disgusting. It's easier to throw the damn thing away." Levi said as he continued to look. Eren was nearly mortified.

"Levi!" He nearly whined. His husband turned to him with an arched brow.

"Do you like the thought of having to clean my jizz out of a silicone dick sleeve?" The shorter male asked, causing Erne to cover his face and whine again, shaking his head. "That's what I thought. Now help me out here you shit." Eren looked at the many different dildos. There were so many different sizes and colors. Some didn't look much like dicks and some looked pretty realistic. But Eren didn't want something that looked like a real dick entering his ass unless it was Levi's actual dick.

"Do we have to buy dildos?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged, pulling the other to the vibrators and butt plugs. Eren just whined once more.

"Something easy to clean." Levi said as he looked. Some had tails attached, others had designs on the end that could be seen even after it was inserted. Eren just wanted to hide. Not to mention the different vibrators. Eren knew without a doubt that if it had a wireless remote control, Levi would tease him with it for hours while doing other things around the house.

"This is humiliating." Eren whined once more, before pausing as something caught his eye. It was a piece of long string with a line of beads, all about the same size, and they were a deep forest green. On one end, it had a small loop, the opposite where the first bead was. Eren stepped over to the toy and looked at it. It did come with a remote, which meant they most likely vibrated. Eren didn't know why, but he really wanted to try these.

"Anal beads?" Levi asked, taking them from Eren's hands, inspecting them before nodding, finding them satisfactory. "Anything else you want?" The pale male asked, looking to his husband with an amused twinkle in his eye. Eren sighed, pushing down his embarrassment. He chose a toy, why stop now.

By the end of their trip, Eren had three bags of sex toys for the couple to try out.

 **That was short, but most of these have been short. I hope you all enjoyed this one though! Next chapter is the final day and final chapter. Day 31: Any Combo of Event Kinks. No idea what the combo will be yet, or how many of the kinks I'll try to fit in, but I promise smut! Until then my sweets!**


	21. Day Thirty-One: Combo(Sounding&Edgeplay)

**Day 31 is finally here! I wanna thank NyxAria for helping me decide which kinks to use because I honestly had no idea what to do with myself. So hopefully this gets you all hot and bothered, or disturbed. Either work for me to be honest. I'm gonna try my hand at Edgeplay and Sounding. I'm not completely sure on the definition on Edgeplay, is it's the edge of climax or death, so we're using the climax one!**

"You have got to be shitting me..." Levi said as he looked at what is boyfriend was holding.

"Oh come on Levi! I've researched it for hours and used it on myself multiple times, it's fine!" Eren whined, kneeling in front of the sounding rod kit he bought. "It feels so good, you have to try it at least once. I swear if you hate it, I'll never mention them again." Levi glared at Eren.

"I don't even know how this works!" Levi growled out.

"I do! I even sterilized all of them, like, ten times, and the case, before asking." Eren said. Levi groaned.

"Fine, whatever, we'll try it out." Levi conceded, getting a cheer from Eren.

"Alright!" Eren said, pulling out a few individual packets of lube and pulling out printed instructions he had found.

"I thought you said you've done this before!" Levi said.

"I have." Eren said, rolling his eyes. "But I figured you might wanna read what's gonna be happening while I do this so you know what to expect. That, and wouldn't you rather I make one hundred percent sure on what I'm doing?" Eren asked as he handed Levi the instructions, having memorized them for himself. "You're going to need to talk to me, alright? I'm not you, I don't know your body, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Fine." Levi said, reading through the instructions. They were through, and Levi relaxed a little, though not much. He trusted Eren, he did. The younger male would never purposely hurt him. Once done reading, the two got everything ready. Levi looked to Eren, legs spread a little to give the tan male full access to his cock.

"Okay, I'm starting now, okay?" Eren asked after lubing up the sounding rod he would be using on Levi.

"Just fucking do it." Levi groaned. Eren huffed a little, but began, carefully easing the sounding rod in, and allowing gravity to do the work. Levi shuddered. It actually felt really good.

"Does it hurt at all?" Eren asked. Levi shook his head, making Eren smile as he continued. Levi let Eren know when the sound was as far as it needed to be, and the two sat still for a moment. Levi was shocked that it actually felt good.

"W-What now?" Levi asked. Eren smiled.

"Now, I jack you off." Eren said, carefully pulling the rod out a little before allowing it to slide back in. Eren continued doing this with Levi, until the pale male gave his warning sound, which he would never admit was a squeak. Eren pulled the rod almost all the way out, but not completely. When Levi came, the force pushed the rod out the rest of the way, and Levi nearly screamed, shocked.

"Fucking hell..." He said once he calmed down. Eren smirked.

"Felt good, didn't it?" Eren asked smuggly. Levi glared.

"You little shit." Levi growled, pouncing on Eren and pinning him down, sitting on his chest, face facing Eren's cock. He didn't let Eren get a word in before he was sucking his cock. Eren moaned loudly, squirming under his lover who was being ruthless.

"L-Levi!" Eren said, hips twitching in that rhythm that was his bodies way of announcing his climax was approaching. Levi smirked, popping off and gripping Eren's base, holding the orgasm off and causing Eeren to whine.

"Nope. For being a little shit, I'm gonna build you up just to knock you back down." Levi said with a smirk. Once Eren was done panting and squirming, Levi went back to sucking him off. Once again, Eren's hips began to twitch, and Levi stopped his orgasm. This continued throughout the night until Levi finally gave Eren mercy and allowed his lover to cum.

"And what have you learned brat?" Levi asked. Eren looked up to him and smirked.

"That my kink ideas are worth trying out." Eren replied, getting a pillow in the face.

 **So it was more Sounding than Edgeplay, but honestly, writing the Sounding part made me a little uncomfortable (but I wanted to do it damn it!) and Edgeplay and Sounding isn't the best combo (or it is and I just didn't do enough research to find out how to do it safely.) Either way! That was my Day 31 and this is the final chapter of KINKtober2016! It only took me... a year and... a little over eight months... but hey! It's done and that's what matters, right?**


End file.
